


Sharp Dressed Man

by spacedust719



Category: Jurassic Park
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: Tim Murphy is sent to a stylist by his publisher before his upcoming book tour.





	1. Chapter 1

 Tim trudged his way across town to the stylist’s office that his book publisher had hired for his upcoming book tour. Tim found the idea ridiculous and mildly insulting. His last book had sold fine with him promoting it in his own clothes. They insisted so Tim now found himself riding an elevator to have a stranger dress him. He knocked on the open door and entered the office that looked basically like a very wealthy person’s closet with a desk added off to the side and a sofa opposite it.

“Hello?” He called out into the seemingly empty room.

You emerged from a side room with a rolling rack of clothes, “Hi, are you Dr. Murphy?” You extended your hand to him with a smile.

“You can call me Tim, Sorry I’m a bit minutes early. I assumed there would be more traffic.”

You smile again, “Hi Tim. I’m Y/N. It’s nothing you need to be sorry about. Bringing this rack out is the last thing I was doing to set up. Can I get you something to drink?”

Tim felt nervous. He wasn’t sure who he was expecting but it definitely wasn’t the beautiful woman in front of him with an easy smile. Basically the exact type Tim could never approach because he had no idea what to talk to them about. Most people in general didn’t want to talk about fossils. They definitely didn’t want to talk about them for as long as he did. Tim swallowed hard, “I’m good right now.”

“If that changes, I have water, various caffeine sources, and I also have alcohol.” You gestured towards the couch. “Please have a seat, I just have a few questions before we get started. I have some ideas of what I would like to have you try on based on current menswear trends... And from notes your publisher sent over of what they are envisioning.” Your facial expression changed to one of mild annoyances with the publisher, which Tim appreciated.

Tim sat down. The couch was incredibly comfortable, something he didn’t really mean to mention out loud. You chuckled a little, “I usually end up sitting here instead of as my desk so I splurged. Plus clients usually bring an entourage.”

Tim’s palms felt sweaty. He rubbed them on his slacks, “Was I supposed to bring people with me?”

Your voice was soft as you joined him on the couch. “No. I’m only dressing you. You’re all I need.”

Tim’s mind instantly went to other connotations of that sentence and felt himself blush. He looked down at the couch and felt the soft fabric. “What did you want to ask me?”

You sat sideways on the couch to face Tim, draping your arm over the back of the couch. Tim instantly felt more comfortable by your relaxed demeanor. “Just tell me a little bit about yourself.”

“Ahh…” Tim’s mind went basically blank. “I’m a paleontologist at the Natural History Museum. I teach a bit too. I have a cat. His name is Alan.”

You laughed silently, “I like the name. What sort of things do you like to wear?”

Tim rubbed his hands together, “Well on digs, I usually wear khaki pants. Sometimes jeans. And a denim shirt. Plus a hat with a brim. If needed, I’ll have a vest to hold tools in the pockets.”

You smiled at him and slightly squinted while tilting your head, “So like Indiana Jones?”

Tim thought to himself _I am in love with this woman if she views me as that cool._ “Umm not quite that cool. He was an archaeologist. I don’t carry a whip.”

You smirked, “I can get you one if you want. But you do dig around in the dirt looking for pieces of the past. Yours are older and probably harder to find. For life outside of a movie, it’s close enough. What about not in the field?”

“Textbook definition of a professor.” Tim gestured to his current outfit of slacks, shirt and tie, with a blazer. The blazer even had elbow patches. “That’s probably why the publishers sent me here.”

You stood up, “Could you come stand over here in front of the mirror?” Tim stood on a small platform in front of a 3 panel mirror. You were standing behind him, looking him up and down. “I think more girls might be into the professor look than your publisher realizes. I think your look is perfect for you.” You tugged at the right sleeve of the blazer. “Just needs to be tailored.” You ran your hands over Tim’s shoulders with a measuring tape.

You made eye contact with Tim in the mirror, “You have great shoulders.”

Tim felt incredibly flustered, “umm thanks”

You turned around and went over to the rack of clothes you had pushed out earlier. You pulled a white shirt, black dress pants, and black leather jacket off the rack. You came back and handed him the items. “Could you put these on please? There is a changing room there.”

Tim came back out after changing. You pointed to the spot in front of the mirror. You started walking around Tim, adjusting the jacket as you went. You went to one of the shelves and came back with a belt. “Could you tuck in your shirt and then put this on?”

Tim did as instructed. When he looked back up, you were smiling at him again.

“This should appease your publisher. Wear this sometime when you aren’t signing books but will still be seen on the tour. You’re appearing on Late Night with Seth Meyers, right? Would you be comfortable wearing this for that appearance?”

Tim nodded. He looked a lot cooler than he usually felt. “Do I need a tie?”

You bit your lip, “I can get you one if you like. However I was thinking of this…” You walked off again. When you came back you stepped up on the platform in front of Tim. Tim could smell your perfume. He wanted to lean closer to get a better whiff of the inviting scent. You had a small silver object in your hand that you brought up to his collar. Tim looked down to watch what you were doing. You smiled and tapped the bottom of his chin, “Up. I can’t see.” Tim looked at your face instead. He resisted the urge to pick a piece of fuzz of your eyelashes. The gesture seemed to intimate for the situation. You looked up suddenly. Tim was eye to eye with you now. The air felt thicker.

You lips parted slightly as you gazed back into Tim’s eyes. You blinked rapidly a few times before stepping down, “What do you think?”

Tim swallowed hard thinking he should probably ask for some water. He looked over his outfit in the mirror.

“Wait!” You grabbed a pair of black shoes. “Put these on first.”

Tim’s eyebrows pinched together as he took in the completed outfit, “I never would have picked this myself. I really like it though.”

You smiled broadly, “That’s my whole purpose! I want you to still feel like yourself. Otherwise you aren’t going to look comfortable. It will be completely obvious someone else picked your clothes. Can you take off the jacket? The shirt sleeves look a little long.”

After Tim took the jacket off, you started pulling at the sleeves. You sat on the edge of the platform and started adjusting the end of the arms. You turned Tim’s hand so you could roll the sleeve evenly. Your thumb brushed against the scar running across Tim’s palm. Tim looked down to gauge your reaction to this. You were looking up at him questioningly. Your eyebrows slightly raised. Tim could tell you wanted to ask but didn’t want to in case it was something traumatic. Which of course it was but Tim wouldn’t share all those details.

He half smiled, “Electric fence. Long time ago. Came back on before I could let go. I was dead for ten seconds. Now I just feel dead before coffee in the morning.”

You looked at him in shock before laughing.

Tim shrugged, “I make jokes in stressful situations. Breaks the tension.”

You stood up again, “Why are you stressed right now?” You almost sounded sad.

Tim just kind of mumbled incoherently in response. He didn’t know how to say your seemingly kind nature and good looks were making him nervous. Tim felt himself blush. This gave him away.

You bit your bit and looked at the ground, “never mind.”

You started bringing Tim more outfits to try on. They weren’t really that much difference than his normal clothing choices. They were mostly just higher quality versions. Tim fell into small talk with you during the process of trying everything on. Tim usually despises small talk. It always seems awkward and forced. It wasn’t with you. Topics to talk about came to mind easily. Tim was genuinely interested in your answers and you seemed to really want to know his. You guys talked about where you grew up, siblings, and all that simple stuff first. You then asked how he got into his work and what keeps him passionate about it. When he started explaining how he first started to love it as a child, you stopped picking items off the rack. Tim could tell you were really listening and genuinely wanted to know. Tim asked you about your work. Normally he had no interest in fashion, but the way you talked about it being a form of self expression and compared it to other art forms was different. Tim could listen to you talk about it for hours. The conversation was going the way Tim wished his dates would go. It was easy and relaxed. Tim found himself wanted to go deeper into the story about his scars and how those events almost drove him away from paleontology. He held himself back though. Reminding himself this wasn’t a date, unfortunately. He chewed on his bottom lip wondering if it would be inappropriate to ask you on a date. Tim had almost worked up the courage to ask when you clap your hands together suddenly.

“Ok, that’s all the outfits.” You smiled warmly at him. “So, I will basically pack for you. I’ll have your favorites from today delivered to you in garment bags after a few of the pieces get altered. I’ll also make a cheat sheet of the outfits, the pieces you can mix and match for the tour and after.”

Tim saw an opportunity. He took a deep breath, “Like if I wanted to wear one on a date after?”

“Yeah! You should wear this on a date,” indicating the leather jacket. “Though I guess it depends on where you go. What are you thinking? Where are you taking the lovely person?”

Tim fidgeted with the sleeve of the bomber jacket you had him try on and he was still wearing, “I need to ask her first. Find out what kind of stuff she likes to do.”

You teased, “Do you want me to make you a cheat sheet on how to ask girls out too?”

Tim chewed on his lip, “what about just one of stuff you like?”

You looked pleasantly surprised. “What?”

Tim chuckled at the ground, “Would you be interested in going out with me sometime?”

You walked over to your desk. You wrote something on a small piece of paper. You came back to hand him a business card. “Use this as your cheat sheet for finding out what I like before we go out.” Tim looked at the card and saw you included your cell phone number under your work phone number.


	2. Lunchtime Rendazvous

It was mid morning. You had everything ready for your afternoon fitting. You were just waiting for a few designers to call you back. In the meantime, you decided to take some pictures for your Instagram. You were standing on your large coffee table to get the desired angle of a circle of rainbow shoes you had arranged in the middle around some flowers. You were checking the screen to see if you had the shoes in the center of the frame. Instead of the shoes, you saw the name “Dr Tim” as it started to vibrate in your hand. You hadn’t expected to hear from him so soon. It had only been a day and a half. Most men in your experience adheared to that stupid 3 day rule.

You smile and answer your phone, “Hi Tim! How are you?”

His voice was cheerful but hesitant, “Hi, Y/N. I’m doing well. How are you?”

“I’m great. Just standing on my furniture. What are you doing?”

Tim laughed, “I am walking down the street. On the sidewalk. I am on my way to a meeting. I realized when I got off the subway I’m in your neighborhood. I was wondering if you are free and interested in lunch later?”

You twirled the end of your hair like a schoolgirl, excited about the impromptu outing with Tim. “I am free and quite interested. Where would you like to go?”

“Do you have any dietary restrictions?”

The thoughtfulness of his question warms your heart. You let him know you don’t and you guys decide to go to the sushi restaurant a couple blocks over from your office at about noon. Tim said he would text you when his meeting was done so he didn’t leave you sitting alone for a long period of time if the meeting ran long. You were beginning to think he might be the sweetest, most considerate man you’ve ever met.

You end up getting to the door at almost the exact time as Tim. When he holds the door open for you, you feel his hand ghost the back of your arm as you pass. 

You look over his outfit out of habit. He looks slightly more polished than when you met him two days prior. You wonder to yourself if its your doing or for just his meeting.

“You look nice Tim.”

Tim blushes towards the ground, “Really?” You nod. “Thanks. You look lovely.” The hostess starts leading you to a table. Tim keeps talking as you sit, “I started worrying about my clothes in the middle of my meeting since I was going to me meeting up with you.”

You suck in your bottom lip so you don’t smile too largely at his worry, “you look nice. You know when I said I thought more people were into the professor look than your publisher realizes, I was including myself.”

Tim’s mouth falls slightly open. He just stares at you for a second. He sounds incredulous, “really?”

“Yeah. It suits you.” You both pick up your menus. “Oh! You’re clothes are almost ready, by the way.”

Tim’s eyes widen, “Will you be delivering them?” 

You look at him through your eyelashes, “unfortunately not. I am going out to LA tomorrow with a client for a few days.”

Tim’s smile falls a little, “Will I have a chance to take you out before I leave on the book tour?”

You giggle softly, “you mean other than right now?”

Tim shakes his head, “this is a spontaneous lunch. I mean an actual evening date. I pick you up. Or you meet me somewhere if you aren’t comfortable with that. We have dinner followed by some activity. Or the opposite order.”

“What sort of activity are you thinking?”

Tim seems to be deep in thought now. You imagine this is what his face usually looks like at work. “There is the traditional movie option. My boss at the museum always seems to have spare play or musical tickets. We could do that.” Tim looks panicked for a second, “NOT that I don’t think you’d be worth buying tickets for.”

You didn’t even consider that’s what he was thinking. Just as you are about to put him at ease, his pocket starts ringing. He pulls out his cell phone to silence it. It immediately starts vibrating on the table. You see “Mom” on the screen. 

Tim stares at the phone while he drums his fingers on the table, “Do you mind? She normally doesn’t double call like that.”

You shake your head, “of course not.” You sit back in your chair and look over the menu some more so you don’t eavesdrop too much.

Tim answers, “hello mom. Is everything okay?...You’re just making sure I’m coming to the fundraiser? I thought something was wrong since you called twice… I’m sure an empty table is an emergency.”

You try not to laugh. Tim looks up at you. He playfully rolls his eyes. The waiter approaches to take your order. Tim points to a chef’s special that is a variety of rolls and other items for two. He raises his eyebrows at you while his mom continues talking to him. You tell the waiter your order. 

Tim inhales sharply, “yes, mom. I am with a woman right now… It’s a bit early for you to meet her. I am just meeting her for the second time… No I understand the party is in two weeks. She will be out of town on business and then I will be gone between now and then...I am sure she does have a fancy enough outfit but that doesn’t change the fact that we are on our first pseudo date… yes mom, she can obviously hear me.”

You don’t hear Tim’s mom pointing out how you now know about the party and might be disappointed if he doesn’t ask you. Or you could think he wants to take someone else. Tim sighs. He doesn’t have any hesitation about introducing you but it seems a little too early. Really too early to bring you somewhere with all his mom’s rich friends showing off how much money they can donate.

Tim keeps talking to his mom, “Mom… yes, mom… yes, mom. I need to get off the phone. I’m being rude… I love you, too.”

Tim looks up and can tell you are clearly amused, “would you like to go to a fundraiser in two weeks and meet my family way too early?”

You giggle, “yeah, I like a good excuse to dress up. Please don’t feel obligated to ask me just because I was here.”

Tim wrings his hands together and stammers a little, “it’s not… I just… These things are painfully boring. I would rather spend time doing something more fun with you. It’s not like I just want to ask someone else.”

You smile softly, “we can make it a fun evening anyways. If you would like company, I am happy to go with you. If you’re still worried about introducing me to your family this early, I can always just run off or say I have to go to the bathroom anytime one of them comes near me.” You joke a little since he had previously told you he does that to break the tension.

Tim laughs, “If you say it’s the bathroom each time, it could look like you were ill.”

You fake gasp, “then we have a perfect excuse to leave early!”

Tim smirks, “I like the way you think. The party sounds better already.”

Tim and you fall into easy conversation just like the first day you met. He tells you about how his grandfather took his sister and him to Japan when they were young. He almost cries laughing about how he locked his sister out of their room on the trip. You get the impression that Tim may have been a handful when he was young. Tim fights you on paying the bill for the meal. He concedes to let you leave the tip.

He walks you back to your office. Your hands keep hitting his. You are about to give into the temptation and hold his hand. Then you realize he’s not beside you anymore.

“Hey, Y/N. Which ones are your favorites? I should probably know since you’re meeting my mom and sister soon.” He stopped in front of a bodega that sells flowers out front.

You lace your fingers through his. Tim looks down at your entwined hands and smiles. You put your chin on his shoulder, “I appreciate the thought. I’ll be gone for three days though. I won’t be able to enjoy them.”

Tim looks over at you, “when you get back then.”

You smile back at him, “I’m not opposed to that.”

Tim points some red roses. You adjust his hand so he’s pointing at your favorites. He nods and gives you a thumbs up. You pull on his hand to start moving towards your office again. He stops in front of the building.

You twirl a little so you are standing in front of him. You kissed him on the cheek, “Thanks for lunch.” 

Tim blushes. He puts the hand that isn’t holding yours on your shoulder. He leans forward and kisses your forehead.

“You get back from LA Thursday?” You nod. “Would you like to go out with me on Saturday evening?”

You want to put your hand on his chest but aren’t sure if it’s too early for that. You settle for tugging on his blazer gently. “I’d like that.”

Tim smiles, “How about you let me know 3 plays or musicals you’d like to see and I’ll try to get tickets to one of them?”

“That sounds great. I’ll text you.” You blink rapidly a few times. You are trying with all your might not to look down at Tim’s lips.

Tim places another gentle peck on your forehead, “I look forward to it.” He releases your hand. You start walking to the building. You look over your shoulder when you get to the door. Tim is still there, smiling. You bashfully smile back. You walk towards the elevator wishing you could jump forward in time to Saturday night. 


	3. Black Tie and Bourbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Tim Murphy takes you as his date to a black tie event. You guys have a conversation about your relationship and some fun in a closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The emoji doesn't work on desktop, sorry. It's a dinosaur and then the hot face after Dr. Tim.   
> There are "screenshots" of the text in this chapter of the story on my tumblr (spacedust1124719) I don't know how to make it a link, sorry.

Dr. Tim Murphy might just be the best man you’ve ever met. He’s kind, exceedingly humble, fiercely intelligent, and incredibly sweet. All of this is covering a hilarious sass monster that surprises you every it comes out. You could, and have, spent hours on the phone with him. You went out of town for work shortly after you met. It surprised you when he called you the first night you were gone. Usually people text these days. He called you the other 3 nights you were gone as well. Somehow, you guys hadn’t run out of things to talk about. This continued into your first “official” date when you got back. It went off without a hitch, well maybe one. Tim kissed you good night on the cheek rather than on your lips like you were hoping for. Now it was his turn to be out of town. Your phone chirps with a text message from Tim one morning.

 

_ Dr. Tim 🦕🥵: my handler for the book tour has his boyfriend in his phone as sexy tree boy. What do you have me in your phone as? _

_ Dr. Tim 🦕🥵: just curious _

_ Dr. Tim 🦕🥵: not that I’m your boyfriend! Sorry! _

_ Dr. Tim 🦕🥵: please just delete this _

 

You had to giggle at the series of texts. Despite the little amount of actual time you’ve been able to spend with Tim, you can picture him blushing about this. You hoped you were moving in a direction that Tim would become your boyfriend, so you liked the implication of his first text.

 

_ Y/N: Calm down, Dr. Tim 🦕🥵 _

_ Dr Tim🦕🥵: Is that what you have me in there as? _

_ Y/N: Yes _

_ Dr. Tim🦕🥵: ☺️ _

 

There is it! You knew this was what he was doing! You decided to take a risk with your next text.

 

_ YN: We can discuss the boyfriend title when you get back. If you want. _

_ Dr Tim🦕🥵: Based on the emoji, can we also discuss you thinking I’m hot? _

 

Now your face was all warm at prospects of how that conversation could go. Time for one more risk.

 

_ YN: I could also show you how hot I think you are. If you’d like... Doctor Murphy _

_ Dr Tim🦕🥵: If you’re going to get all formal when telling me how hot I am, it’s Dr. Timothy Murphy-Hammond, PhD. _

_ YN: Dr. Timothy Murphy-Hammond, PhD is a mouthful (wink emoji) _

 

Tim had been quickly responding. The pause in his response had you worried. Maybe you took it too far with your sexual innuendo

 

_ Dr Tim🦕🥵: I am not by myself and therefore cannot respond to your previous text in the manner in which I would like to. _

 

Ugh, that very formal response to your slightly dirty text was going to make you fall in love with that dork.

 

_ Dr Tim🦕🥵: Are you still able to go with me to the fundraiser on Saturday? I doubled checked the dress code, it’s black tie. _

_ YN: Yes, I can. I am looking forward to it. I got my prom dress out of storage.  _

_ Dr Tim🦕🥵: I’m sure that will look lovely. I am looking forward to it too. Only because you’re accompanying me though. _

 

_ ++++++++ _

 

Tim returned from the first part of his book tour the morning of the fundraiser his mom was throwing for the children’s hospital in NYC. You hadn’t been able to see him before he came to pick you up for the event. One of the benefits of your job was you had seen a lot of people get their makeup done by professionals. You’d been able to pick up tips throughout the years. You were really proud of the job you had done. It helped that you took your time doing it rather than most mornings when you try to sleep as late as possible so you spend about 10 minutes putting on your makeup. Your dress also looks pretty good as long has you are hyping yourself up. It has meeting the mother appropriate amount of cleavage from the front but if Tim is standing close enough to you, he’ll get a great view. If you stand in just the right way, you can give him a good leg shot too. You’d like to subtly seduce him enough to get him back inside your apartment tonight but will settle for finally getting to kiss him. During all your long phone calls the last two weeks, you had been wishing technology had advanced enough that you could give Tim a goodnight kiss over the phone. You knew if those conversations had been face to face, your lips would have already met. Tim arrived exactly when he said he would. You slipped on your second shoe just as your doorbell rang. You buzzed him up. 

Tim looked impeccable in his tux. His hair was more styled than you had seen it so far. It was a really good look on him. You were basically gaping at him when you opened the door. When your eyes traveled back up his clothing, you met his eyes. His face matched how yours felt, eyebrows slightly raised and mouth hanging open in appreciation of the other.

A little “hrumpf” noise of surprise left your mouth as Tim pulled you forward and flush against him. He had one arm around the small of your back while cupping your face lightly with the other. He placed two soft kisses on your lips, pulling your top lip with him as he pulled away from the second. 

Tim spoke softly, “I’ve been dreaming of doing that. I’ve missed you far too much for having only seen you in person 3 times. Now 4.”

You kissed him again, then spoke against his lips, “Same here. We have had about 10 dates worth of conversation though.”

“Very good point.” Tim kissed you harder. His tongue brushed against you lips. You tilted your head to deepen the kiss. You broke apart after about 30 seconds of heavy kissing. You felt a little lightheaded. You took a deep breathe and Tim rested his head against yours. 

“I know basically nothing about makeup, but your lipstick is impressively in place after that.” 

You looked at his lips, “you aren’t wearing any of it either.”

Tim slowly slid his arms off you, “you look amazing by the way. Are you ready to go?”

“You look great too. I just need my coat.” When you came back with your coat, Tim is just staring at you. 

He blinks a couple times in rapid succession, “sorry. You are just so beautiful. That dress.” Tim lets out a puff of air.

You bite your lip, “thanks. I am a stylist, did you think I was going to be wearing a garbage bag?”

Tim laughed, “with the right accessories, I bet you could rock the shit out of a garbage bag. There is part of me that would love it if that’s what you were wearing.”

You walk closer to him, standing directly in front of him. “You should have told me.” You slightly adjust his bow tie. “I would have made you a matching bow tie out of another garbage bag. Or maybe the drawstring from one.”

Tim chuckled, “next time.” He held out his arm to escort you downstairs.

You were surprised by the black town car waiting at your curb. You looked over at Tim. 

Tim shrugged. “I borrowed it,” was the only explanation he gave you. He slid in beside you from the other side of the car. You were expecting Tim to put his hand next to yours on the seat and slowly inch closer till they were touching. Instead, he picked up your hand, switched to hold it with his opposite hand, and draped his arm closer to you around your shoulders. When you scoot closer to him he places a gentle kiss on your cheek. You smile and look over at him. He uses your joined hands to move your face in to kiss your lips. You giggle because you’re sort of holding your own face. You really like the new dynamic between Tim and you. 

Tim lets out a deep sigh when you reach the party. You are surprised to see it’s at an Upper East Side mansion and not some ballroom. You weren’t expecting this rich of people being part of the fundraiser. Tim’s mom must know some excessively well off people. Tim holds the door open for you as you enter the house.

You are immediately greeted by a man in white gloves who takes your coat. He hands Tim a coat check tag. 

Tim whispers “brace yourself” into your ear. You look around confused about what he’s talking about. You glance to the right and see a beautiful woman with the same color hair as Tim approaching you both with her arms out.

“My darling son! You’re here!” Tim’s mom hugs him then turns to you, “and you brought Y/N, who is gorgeous.” She gives you a hug as well and you smirk at Tim over her shoulder. She takes a step back and looks you up and down. “I love your dress. Who’s is it?”

“Givenchy.”

Tim’s mom smiled, “you have great taste. In clothes and men. We should go shopping some time.”

You smile, “I assume you mean for clothes.” You hear Tim stifle a laugh next to you.

His mom laughs, “yes, of course. I’ll come find you two later. I need to mingle.” And she’s gone as quickly as she arrived. Tim leads you deeper into the house. You are too busy taking in the surroundings to notice he knows his way around. He walks up to a pop-up bar for the event and asks what you’d like.

You turn your attention back to him, “I’d like to find a polite way to ask if I can see the owner’s closet. I love rich people’s closets. And a vodka tonic please.”

Tim closes his eyes and laughs. He orders your drink and bourbon for himself. He slips a bill from his inside jacket pocket and into the glass full of tips. This is much smoother than you expected from him, like its habit. He hands you your drink before walking towards the tables. This is the first “house” you been in that has what is essentially its own ballroom. 

“You know, my mom seemed to like you. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you just wandered upstairs and look in her closet.”

You stopped walking beside him, “umm what?”

Tim turned to face you, “there is never a good way to bring his up. My family has money.”

“I figured from a few things you’ve said. I didn’t think it was quiet this…” you gestured towards the large room.

Tim had a very worried look on his face. His brow was furrowed so much his eyebrows were almost touching.

You put your hand on his bicep, “I don’t care. I’ve been around enough rich clients I know money doesn’t make you a better person. It usually does the opposite. Except for you. You are very kind.”

Tim smiles softly then kisses you cheek. “Let’s go find our seats. I apologize ahead of time for anything my mom’s friends say you to.”

You rub your hand up and down his arm a few times, “just remember my initial offer. Give me a signal and I’ll fake bathroom issues so we can leave.”

Tim laughs as he puts his hand in yours. He starts to walk but you freeze again. You see a portrait of a man you recognize, John Hammond. Tim text you jokingly to call him Dr. Timothy Murphy-Hammond. You feel the scar on Tim’s palm pressed against yours. You’d heard rumors of what happened at the first park. They were enough to completely put you off the idea of going to Jurassic World when a client offered you tickets as a thank you. You move your hand slight in Tim’s and rub your thumb over the scar. You look over at Tim. He’s watching you process. You raise your eyebrows. “Murphy-Hammond,” you say looking back at the picture.

“Yes.”

You really don’t know how to respond so you just turn and give Tim a tight hug. You rest your head on his shoulder. 

Tim rubs his hand up and down your back. “You are just learning all sorts of things about me tonight. If it’s too much, you can leave. I’ll understand.”

You squeeze him tighter, “I’m good here. The new information will just come in handy for when we have that boyfriend/girlfriend conversation.”

Tim kissed the top of your head, “you still want to have that?”

You pull back so you can look at him, “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

Tim had a ghost of a smile on his lips, “can this be the conversation?”

You giggle, “sure.”

“You’re cool with me introducing you to the next person that comes up as my girlfriend?”

You lean forward to kiss him softly. “Yes, I’d like it actually.”

Tim gave you a huge, toothy grin, “good. Me too.”

“Did you still want me to tell you how I think you’re hot too?”

Tim whispered, “I believe you said you were going to show me how hot you think I am.”

You smirk and place your hands on his chest, “do you want that to be here, like in your childhood bedroom or in a bathroom, or later in my apartment?”

Tim put his hands on your hips and pulled you closer, “Can I pick all of the above?” He looked over your head and released your hips suddenly, “Oh, hi Lex!”

You instantly recognize his sister’s name. You turn around and see a pretty blonde approaching. You step to the side so Tim can give her a hug.

Lex smiles over at you, “mom was right. You do look at her like she hung the moon.”

Tim turns red and closes his eyes.

You laugh softly and extent your hand to shake, “hi, I’m Y/N. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Lex grins, looking at Tim, “really?? Cause all I got out of Tim was you exist.”

You try not to laugh more at Tim’s embarrassment, “that is a true statement. I DO in fact exist.”

Lex laughed, “do you exist as just a date?”

Tim spoke for the first time, “she’s my girlfriend.”

Lex’s eyes got huge. She started to say something but Tim cut her off, “this is the first time I’ve brought any girl to one of these. You’ll have to excuse how excited Lex and our mom are about that.”

You stepped to Tim’s side, weaving your fingers between his, “I feel special then.”

Tim kissed your temple, “you are special.”

Lex was beaming at you both. “Let’s go find our table.”

 

The food served was better than any food you’d had at other fundraisers. You didn’t even want to know how much each seat cost. There was a few guest speakers telling you stories about how the sick children had been helped at the hospital and how donations helped those that were unable to pay on their own. You didn’t really think that people would really need this much persuading to help sick kids, but you weren’t going to turn down a feel meal. Lex chatted with you and Tim between speakers. Watching her try to embarrass Tim was very enjoyable for you. He looked so adorable when his cheeks reddened. Tim’s sassiness was coming out though. 

You turned to Lex, “What do you do for work?”

Tim quipped, “she’s a nerd. She’s a hacker.”

Lex rolled her eyes, “I’m an adult now. I haven’t hacked anyone recently. I run an app development company.”

“Wow.” You looked back to him, “is your whole family incredibly smart?”

Tim smirked, “pretty much.” 

Another speaker came up on stage to show a video of sick children. Tim moved his chair closer to yours. He put his arm around your shoulder and started tracing shapes on your bare shoulder with his fingers. The light touch was making you have inappropriate thoughts for being in public, and even more inappropriate given the viewing material. Tim moved his ministrations to the nape of your neck. It was not helping your situation. Tim gave a low chuckle when you shivered. You rested your hand on his knee. You squeezed his knee when he started ghosting along the sensitive spot under your ear. 

You turned to whisper to him, purposefully pressing your lips to his ear, “You should give me a tour after this.” You winked at him before turning back to the screen.

Tim squeezed the back of your neck. As soon as the speakers stopped, Tim stood. 

“Mom, do you mind if I show Y/N your closet? I’m going to take her on a tour.” 

“Not as all! Make sure to say goodbye before you go.” She got up as well, going into the crowd to mingle.”

Tim took your hand as he guided you through all the guests. He was stopped a few times by people he knew. The speed in which Tim would start walking again made you believe he knew exactly what kind of tour you really wanted. Tim stopped suddenly in the main entryway. You weren’t expecting him to stop so you ran into him.

He reached out to stead you. “Do you really want to see my mom’s closet now or would you like to go  _ somewhere else?” _

Wetness pooled between your legs at his change in tone. “Somewhere else please.”

Tim leads you into a small elevator. He presses the button for the 4th floor. He leans back against the wall. You wedge your foot between his. He widens the gap between his legs and you step into it. You press your hips against his. Tim quickly finds your lips. You grab onto his lapels as you kiss him passionately. The elevator chimes and the door opens. You reluctantly pull away from Tim. 

He leads you to a door. He squeezes your hand, “this is where I would hide and wait for Lex to come out of her room. I’d jump out and scare her. It’s one of the few doors that didn’t squeak when we moved in here with our mom and grandpa.” He opens the door. 

You peer around him, “This is a closet.”

Tim smirked, “you said you liked closets.”

You quipped back, “yes, Tim. This linen closet is exactly what I meant.”

“We can go back downstairs.”

You brushed your hand down his arm till you met his hand. You turned so you were walking backwards into the closet, “It IS a roomy linen closet.” You pulled him in with you. Tim pulled the door shut behind him. It was almost pitch black in the closet now.

Tim whispered, “I can’t see you.”

You stuck out a hand, found him, and wrapped your arms around his waist. “You can feel me though, right?”

“Yes.” He let his hands settle on your hips

“I think that may be more important right now.” You let your left hand fall down till you found Tim’s ass and gave it a firm squeeze. Tim yelped in surprise.

You giggled quietly, “you gotta keep quiet, hot stuff.”

Tim’s voice was dry, “hot stuff?”

You laughed again, “that’s what this is about, right? Me showing you how hot I find you.”

Tim hummed, “I don’t know if I’m on board with it as a permanent term of endearment though.”

“Ok, hot stuff.” You teased. You extracted yourself from his arms so you could take your dress off.

In too loud of a voice, Tim asked, “is that a zipper?”

“You gotta be quiet Tim. Do you want to get caught?” You placed your dress on one of the shelves.

Tim was silent for a few seconds. “By my mom or sister, no. I have less qualms about being caught by someone else.”

You were pleasantly surprised, “Naughty doctor.” You reached out for him again. You rubbed your hand down his front till you found his hardening cock. Tim moaned as you palmed it.

“I really want to see you, love.”

“Trust me, Tim. I’ll let you see me later. I just gotta do something real quick. Well,  _ maybe quick _ .” You started to unbutton his pants. When you reaching into his boxer briefs and made contact with his cock, Tim thrust forward. His hands found your face and he pulled you in for a kiss full of desperation. His tongue was quickly in your mouth as you started jerking him slowing, using the leaking precum for lubrication. You backed him against the shelves. Tim held your hips so tightly against his you could barely move your hand.

You started to get on your knees.

Tim grabbed your shoulders, “love, you don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to.” You kneeled in front of him and held the base of his dick with your hand. Your eyes had adjusted enough to the sliver of light you could just make out how large Tim was.

Tim whimpered as you licked the underside of his cock from base to tip. You swirl your tongue around the head. Tim moaned your name softly, then a little louder when you took as much of his length into your mouth as you could. You worked your hand on the part you couldn’t fit into your mouth. Tim’s hand was resting lightly on your cheek. Every so often, Tim would buck his hips. You could tell he was trying not to. He had pushed his hips back against the shelves and had one arm braced against the wall. He would stroke your cheek bone with his thumb softly after each time he thrust into your mouth. His breathing was getting heavier. Soft, little moans were coming out of his mouth. You brought you hand not on his shaft up from his thigh to his balls. His moans got louder when you started playing with them. You decided to try something else. You smirked around his cock as you press your thumb on the soft skin right behind his balls. Tim groaned and released into your mouth. Ropes of hot liquid ran down your throat. You pumped him till everything was out. 

You stood and TIm buried his head in the crook of your neck. You laughed under your breath because Tim was leaning a lot of his weight on you.

“You okay, hot stuff?”

Tim took a few deep breaths, “that was fucking fantastic.”

You rubbed your hand up and down his back, “I’m glad you liked it.”

Tim kissed your neck, “I wanna taste you.”

You pulled back, “lets go to one of our places first.”

Tim kissed your lips, able to taste himself slightly, “yours is closer.” Tim got his phone out of his jacket pocket and turned the flash on. He handed you your dress. You stepped into it and zipped it back up.

“We need to say bye to your mom first.”

Tim mumbled, “I can’t see her right now.”

You snickered, “do you think she’ll know?”

Tim sounded worried, “I don’t want to find out.” 

You squinted as Tim shown the light in your face, “what are you doing?”

“Your makeup is still intact.” You really appreciated him checking this. That would be a dead giveaway.

Tim held your hand, “let’s go. I believe I owe you an orgasm.”

 


End file.
